1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to performance device systems and methods and, in specific embodiments, to performance device systems and methods for changing a tempo and a performance position of a performance.
2. Related Art
Devices for setting a performance tempo in automatic performance devices, which carry out performance data stored in a time sequence that generates a musical performance and is read out sequentially, or in waveform reproduction devices, which stores, reads out, and reproduces the waveform of a performed musical tone, or the like, have been widely used among musical instrument players. These devices utilize a tap operation for setting the performance tempo based on a time interval that a switch has been tapped.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Kokai) Publication Number 2003-150158 discloses a performance device for setting a delay time, which is a parameter of the delay effect comprising of a BPM (beats per minute i.e., a value for the speed of a performance) or a note length (e.g., a quarter note, an eighth note, etc.), as well as a time value. Furthermore, some performance devices used with electric guitars and the like are configured to be placed on the floor and to apply an effect to a musical tone signal output from the electric guitar. A pedal switch of the performance device may be operated to set the performance tempo according to the timing the pedal switch is tapped or otherwise operated. Such a performance device allows a user to set the performance tempo, but does not allow the user to correct the performance position. For example, the user would not be able to make the first (down) beat of the performance position coincide with the first beat of another performance (e.g., backing music).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Kokai) Publication Number 200-145721 (Patent Reference 2) discloses a device for setting a performance tempo with a tap operation to change the performance position to the segmented position of the beat by the timing a switch of the device is set to On. As such, the performance position is adjusted each time the tap operation is carried out, resulting in the performance being stopped or stepped forward to produce an awkward performance. This can produce an unnatural performance feeling.